Mosasaurs VS Jaws
Mosasaurs vs Jaws is a battle by Big the cat 10. Description They are both the monsters of the deep water But which one is stronger stay tuned to find out! Interlude * Wiz: Ahh, Water, H20 the supplier for life. * Boomstick: But don't be fooled it is home to some of the most hungry monsters of the Movies like the Mosasaurs massive, hungry sea attraction of Jurassic World. * Wiz: And Jaws the terror of the ocean. * Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. * Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out would win a Death Battle! Mosasaurs * Wiz: The Mosasaurs is the massive underwater attraction of Jurrasaic World. * Boomstick: Whoa look at this thing it's huge. * Wiz: Every day in Jurassic world the Mosasaurs is fed shark's for its lunch and can create massive waves, when it lands in the water. * Boomstick: But this thing isn't exactly fussy with its diet, it can eat pteradon's and even ate the Indomius Rex, it must have one big stomach. * Wiz: Despite its diet it also has other attributes and Abilities * Boomstick: Like its extremely sharp teeth that hold its food in place and are so sharp they can easily penetrate Dinosaur flesh! Which is made up of thick scales. * Wiz: It is also extremely strong as it could drag the Indomius Rex into its pool with ease and its massive size makes it extremely hard to attack. * Boomstick: The mosasaurs has tough skin to protect itself from attack and damage, and it has its flippers and tail that help it to swim quickly. * Wiz: However the Mosasaurs it has many weaknesses, even with its flippers it still finds it difficult to move quickly and make sharp turns due to its massive size. Another fact is that it has absolutely no fighting experience it also has a limited area that it can swim around in. * Boomstick: But if you fall into that pool there is no escape from those massive, hungry jaws. * A pterasaur flies with Zara in its grip and is snapped up by the Mosasaurs and pulled into the water. Jaws Wiz: sharks, although they are always shown as violent and dangerous creatures, most Sharks don't attack people. Boomstick: But Jaws is an exception, something that the people of Amity Beach found out the hard way ! Wiz: Jaws is an emotionless, Killer Shark, with only one thing on its mind Food, and his favourite snack is People ! Boomstick: This Shark is a Beast, his tough skin allows him a large amount of resistance against Knives and gunfire, and is bold enough to to attack large fishing boats on his own and bring them down. Wiz: Jaws is extremely heavy, causing large boats to capsize due to his massive weight and can use his flippers to swim at incredibly fast speeds, of 50 miles per hour and can dodge bullet fire at close range, thanks to his speed. Boomstick: Jaws teeth are extremely sharp, allowing him to rip apart Humans in seconds and break bones of other creatures, including other sharks. Wiz: Jaws's fighting experience makes him a tough opponent to beat in his time he has beaten walruses, Crocodiles, other Sharks, killer Wales and killed two Giant Squids. Boomstick: OMG, this Shark's tough, Jaws has also killed a Sperm Whale and even killed a Megalondon, which is basically a prehistoric Shark, so he basically killed his Ancestor, What the heck! Wiz: Jaws can also dodge torpedoes that travel at 500 mph and once brought down a building by causing it to flood under his weight, but despite all this, Jaws is still vulnerable to gunfire as his Skin can only protect him from so much, and his boldness often leads him to die at the end of his movies. Boomstick: Yet once you have ventured too close to those Jaws, it's Game Over for the victim ! ' At Amity Beach Jaws suddenly appears out of the waves, swallowing a young boy Whole and closing his Jaws ' Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!! Death Battle In a giant lake next to Jurassic World a Sharks fin appears out of the water, it was Jaws, looking for food, glancing out of the water he sees a worker on a metal wall, that is part of the Moasaursus enclosure. Seeing his chance, Jaws swims closer leaps out of the water, the worker sees Jaws and tries to run but is caught by Jaws as the two plummet into the Mosasaurs' enclosure, Jaws begins chomping on his meal, when he sees the Moasasaurs. The Moasasaurs stares at Jaws and roars, Jaws drops the workers body and open's his mouth revealing his sharp teeth, the two float still gazing at each other ready to attack. Fight! The Moasasurs charges at Jaws snapping at him but Jaws dodges and bites the Moasasurs, who smacks Jaws into a wall stunning him, Trying to kill Jaws, the Moasasurs, charges into Jaws, who dodges just in time damaging the wall. Annoyed, the Moasasaurs headbutts Jaws and grabs his tail slamming him into a rock several times, Jaws breaks free and bites his opponents neck wounding him, then biting his Tail. In rage, the Moasasaurs, snaps at Jaws who every times dodges biting the Moasasurs, Who knocks into a pillar of rock causing part of it to break off and fall on the Mosasaurs, sliding down his back and into his tail. The Moasasaurs smacks the rock into Jaws, stunning him and the Moasaurs suddenly Rams into Jaws smacking him with his flippers and biting down on his tail, Jaws manages to break free but as a result of his tail being damaged can't really swim away. Seeing this the Moasasaurs lunges at Jaws, who manages to slide under the Moasasurs raking his teeth across his belly, the Moasasaurs tries to kill Jaws who swerves out the way and bites the the Moasasaurs' neck, slashing his throat and his chest killing the Moasasaurs, its body dropping to the ground, as Jaws Roars in triumph. K.O!! Results Boomstick: What the heck how did that happen the Mosasaurs should have won!! Wiz: Well, Boomstick, although the Mosasaurus, was superior in size and was stronger, Jaws outclassed him in everything else. Boomstick: And Jaws' amazing speed and agility allowed him to make quick attacks on the Moasasaurs, while its huge bulk made it hard for it to move quickly and attack Jaws. Wiz: Another thing is that the Mosasaurs, had no combat experience, while Jaws has fought creatures over twice his size all the time. Boomstick: Although the Moasasaurs was huge and weighs 15 tons Jaws has killed a 50 ton Sperm Whale and a 100 ton Megaladon, which are both capable of ending the Moasasaurs and we're both beaten by a Shark. Wiz: This Fact leaves it clear that Jaws could easily overpower the Moasasaurs and end him. Boomstick: Looks like the Moasasaurs was forced to sink down in defeat. Wiz: The Winner is Jaws. = Advantages and Disadvantages = Jaws : Winner + Was way more agile and faster than the Moasasaurs + Was more intelligent + Had way more combat experience + Had the better weapons + Was older than the Moasauarus = Equal in durablity - Was smaller then the Moasasaurs - Wasn't as strong as his opponent - Had a tendency to rush into battle without thinking. The Mosasaurs: Loser + Was Larger than Jaws + Was Stronger = Equal in Durablity - Wasn't as smart - Wasn't as fast - Had no experience - Wasn't that agile - Lacked Superior Weapons - Was younger than Jaws How many stars would you rate this battle (Mosasaurs VS Jaws)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:"Fish" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles